Boku no Hero Academia, Narodziny Szatana Odcinek IX- Problemy z nauczycielami
Następnego dnia obudziłem się pełny energii. Dlaczego? Zaczynałem lekcje później. Miałem patrzeć na zajęcia prowadzone przez All Mighta. Zajęcia w terenie. Faktycznie mogłoby mi to pomóc w prowadzeniu zajęć. Zajęcia polegały na walce złoczyńców z bohaterami. Jedna parą miała pilnować bomby czyli pełnili funkcję złoczyńców a druga bohaterów. Pierwsi byli Modoriya i Uraraka vs Iida i..... Bakugou. -To będzie ciężka przeprawa dla Midoriyi prawda All Might? -Co ma pan na myśli Szatan-sensei?- spytał któryś z uczniów -To bardzo proste. Myślę że Todoroki już to zauważył. Prawda? -Oczywiście.- odpowiedział- Midoriya nie panuje nad swoją mocą. Jego partnerka Uraraka może mieć małe problemy jeśli nie będzie w pobliżu niczego co może odciążyć. Ich przeciwnikami są Bakugou oraz Iida. Na pewno dla Midoroyi, Bakugou jest najgorszym przeciwnikiem nie tylko przez względu na jego brutalną siłę ale również przez prywatne porachunki które widać gołym okiem. -Brawo. Widać że dwie poprzednie lekcje cię czegoś nauczyły. Widok jaki zobaczyłem niespełna pięć minut później przeraził mnie bardziej niż toksyczna piła 5 lat temu. Bakugou zaczął pomiatać Midoriyą jak nic nie znaczącym śmieciem. A tak ładnie zaczęli. Uraraka też nie miała lekko. Iida odebrał jej możliwość odciążenia czegokolwiek. W dodatku przemieszczał bombę w te i z powrotem żeby jej nie dotknęła. Wracając do Bakugou to zdecydowanie przesadzał. Midoriya nie miał szans na obronę. W dodatku jego zachowanie przypominało mi bardziej złoczyńce niż bohatera. Rozumiem że miał odgrywać taką rolę ale to nie było udawane. On nie bił Midoriyi. On go linczował. -To lincz! All Might-sensei przerwij to szaleństwo! -William chłopcze nie mogę. Podłączyłem się na linię Bakugou. -Bakugou przestań natychmiast. Twoje zachowanie jest karygodne. Jeśli zamiast obwiązać przeciwnika taśmą nadal będziesz go bił to będę zmuszony.... -Zamknij ryj Szatan! Ten tutaj to tylko kamyk na mojej drodze. Wykopie go do wody! -All Might do cholery przerwij to! Usłyszałem ogromny huk. Popatrzyłem na ekran. Midoriya użył One For All. Sposób w jaki to zrobił był niesamowity. Zrobił wielki wyłom pomiędzy Uraraką a Iidą. Uraraka wykorzystała sytuację odciążając kolumnę. Użyła jej jak pałki baseballowej i odbiła kawałki gruzu prosto w Iidę po czym dotknęła bomby. Wygrali. -Co to ma być?- spytał jeden z uczniów- Przegrani nie mają nawet zadrapania a wygrani leżą na deskach. Poświęcili się dla dobra sprawy. Tak w ogóle to w szkole nie mogę rozmawiać z Midoriyą jak z przyjacielem. Musiałem go dorwać po szkole. Jak powiedziałem tak zrobiłem. Zaraz po szkole złapałem Midoriye przy bramie. -Jak mija dzień połamańcu? -William. Jakoś idzie. -Tak nasza opieka zdrowotna jest mistrzowska nie? -Masz rację. -Świetnie sobie poradziłeś. Pomimo rozwalenia sobie ręki. -William czy masz mi za złe zniszczenie tamtego drona? -He he he he. Nie. Ta jasne. Miesiąc pracy nad robotem mającym wytrzymać eksplozje Bakugou na pełnych obrotach poszedł się cenzura za przeproszeniem. -Ale zauważyłem że świetnie się zaklimatyzowałeś w nowym środowisku. -A ty? Dopiero wtedy uświadomiłem sobie moje problemy z wpasowaniem się w środowisko nauczycieli. Eraser Head który patrzy na mnie jak na najgorszego wroga, All Might udaje że mnie nie zna, dyrcio lubi herbatę i ogólnie jest miły więc jest spoko ale 13 jest jakiś dziwny. Cały czas zachowuje się jak dżentelmen. Myślałem że robi to tylko na pokaz. Ale się myliłem. JAKŻE SIĘ MYLIŁEM. -A właśnie. Słyszałem że ty i pani kapitan drużyny kendo jesteście ze sobą. Na te słowa odpaliłem Afterburnery w głowie. -Nie pozwalaj sobie! -Żartowałem. Ale wiesz co cieszę się że jesteś nauczycielem. -Serio? -W przeciwieństwie do All Mighta czy Aizawy nie patrzysz na świat oczami dorosłego. Jesteś w naszym wieku więc wiesz jak się czujemy i jak nauczyć nas walki. -Posyłanie w was ostrzału strzałek z ładunkiem elektrycznym? Po odprowadzeniu Midoriyi do domu spojrzałem w niebo. Księżyc był czerwony jak dojrzałe jabłko. -Ponoć to zły znak.- powiedziała jakaś kobieta za moimi plecami. Wyłoniła się z cienia. Miała długie czarne włosy, czerwone oczy. Zaraz. Jej oczy. -Ty jesteś.... -Społeczeństwo bohaterów nazywa mnie Raven Scythe. Jednak moje imię to Bell. A konkretniej Bell Arsamen. Twoja matka. Poprzedni Odcinek: Boku no Hero Academia, Narodziny Szatana Odcinek VIII- Kurwica Następny Odcinek: Boku no Hero Academia, Narodziny Szatana Odcinek X- Rodzice